


Burden

by HanaHimus



Series: Persona Week 2k17 [8]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Family Burdens, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Mitsuru was doing her best to atone for the sins of her family, but it was hard sometimes.(Persona Week Day 3: Empress/Persona 3)





	Burden

**Author's Note:**

> Another thing for today, one more later bc of course lmao

Mitsuru was doing her best to atone for the sins of her family, but it was hard sometimes. She knew she needed to do it, if not for her father, than for those who had been wronged. No matter what she did, no matter who she had to recruit…  As long as they were willing it was fine, that’s what she had told herself always.

Akihiko had been willing after presenting him with an evoker, Fuuka was willing after they saved her, everyone who had joined SEES had been willing. Even after that, with the Shadow Operatives, Mitsuru told herself she only had those who wanted to join join. Labrys chose to join to find who did threw her into the television…

And those kids, the ones calling themselves the Investigation Team… They were older now, harder to call kids. Harder to distance from this. They all came to her, wanting to join and it was hard to say no… She let those who wanted to join, so she had to give in and agree eventually.

So why was it that with every addition to anything she did, it began to scare her more? Why was she afraid she was going to make the burden of her family even larger than it already was? Was she going to make a struggle than anyone she passed the burden onto harder?

She put her face in her hands and shook her head. She had to be overthinking this, right? This had to be a case of mulling things over too much… She always did to that. Both Yukari and Aigis would make note of that more than she would like to admit. Though, they were right to point it out.

Mitsuru almost wished they were here now, to point it out with a sigh and a smile. To tell her that it was alright, they were there for her (what were friends for, after all). But no, she was alone, lying in bed, unable to stop her thoughts. Even closing her eyes didn’t seem to help at all…

A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts as she sat up. “Yes? Who is it?”

“Mitsuru-senpai?” Fuuka’s voice came through the door. “Um… Aigis said she had a feeling you were upset and asked me to check on you?”

She stood up and leaned against the door. “I’m fine… Don’t worry. Thank you, though.”

“Are you sure? You sound like you have a headache…!” Fuuka sounded worried. “I could go grab you some pain medication, if you’d like…”

Mitsuru bit her lip and thought for a moment. That was right, despite how hard this was for her, she had help. Whether or not this was getting worse, whether she was handling it as well as she should…. She had friends, some from high school and some from after, there for her. All she really needed to do was…

She threw the door open and Fuuka’s eyes widened a bit. “Mitsuru-senpai--”

She pulled the other woman into a hug and let out a breath. “Thank you, Yamagishi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Personaweek is on tumblr @personaweek! Feel free to check it out for the works of others, I'll be reblogging it all there, after all!


End file.
